Run away
by Rena-rina
Summary: Aomine has finally made it, being scouted into the NBAs after joining Japan's national team. Life seems to be treating him well but luck isn't on his side this time... Aomine x fem!Kise


"Aomine, see me after practice." Fujimoto Kazuhiko said, looking up from his clipboard filled with training regimens, eyes dead serious.

It had been three years since Aomine had joined the Japan Basketball League and was doing well in many aspects, except for the occasional skippings or latecomings to practices or meetings. He was the only one to continue pursuing basketball as a future career due to his grades. (If you get what I mean...)

Kuroko had settled down and married Momoi after being smitten by her and was now a kindergartener teacher. Kagami had moved back to America with Himuro and Alex, promising to come back one day. Akashi had taken over his father's position as Chairman of the Akashi Corporations. Midorima had opened up a hospital after a joint agreement with Akashi to fund the hospital, giving Akashi 45% of the shares. Murasakibara had moved to France to study in Le Cordon Bleu Paris baking school. Word has it that he was on his way to setting up his pastry shops in Japan soon.

Last but not least, there was his wonderful girlfriend, Kise Ryoko, the one who had been there to support him in his time of needs. She was the beautiful model featured in magazines after magazines. Her beauty was beyond comprehension. The way her soft blond locks shone in the sun, matching her bright and sunny personality that nobody could dislike. Her honey golden eyes that could melt any men's heart which rightfully belongs to Aomine Daiki, alone.

"Dude, you're toast! Coach's gonna murder you for skippin' practice so many times! Good luck man! Don't pee in your pants!" Takamiya Kyohei, JBA's shooting guard, snickered, taking out a towel from his duffel bag and skipping off.

The rest of the team could only give Aomine sympathic smiles before hitting the showers. Walking up to his coach, Aomine couldn't help but feel the deadly aura Kazuhiko was emitting. Heck, he could even be compared to Akashi back when they were in Teikou, not that the little red midget was any less scarier now.

"Aomine Daiki... Congratulations! You've been scouted by the NBAs. They've been watching our past few games and they were amazed by your play! You're going to America, boy!" Kazuhiko broke out into a grin, any part left of the killer aura dissipating.

Aomine's face went slack, mouth opened, body unmoving and eyes as wide as saucers. He had just frozen up to the point where you could hardly see him breathing, but when the shock started to melt away, everything returned slowly. Before he could say anything else, Kazuhiko was brought into a bone-crushing hug that knocked the air out of his lungs. After being released, he thanked God that he didn't die of asphyxiation.

Words could not describe how happy he was. Being able to further his career and to the extent of NBA as well, it was a chance he wouldn't let go of. It didn't take long before word had spread. _The_ Aomine Daiki was going to the NBAs.

Akashi and Kuroko sent their well-wishes, Midorima, being the tsundere he was, had congratulated him as well with difficulty. Even Kagami in America had video chatted with him to celebrate the occasion. Now all that was left was to tell Kise and things would be complete.

It was rare for Kise to ever be home early but Aomine had asked for her to return home early to share the news with her. Sitting on the couch with only her boyfriend's jacket covering her, Kise was busy munching on some cookies that Momoi had baked.

The pinkette's culinary and baking skills had improved immensely after marrying Kuroko as she realized that eating take-out was not a very healthy choice. Aomine hadn't budged when she continuously pestered him on about what the good news was and neither was any of their friends willing to tell her, all thanks to the tanned male.

The black Touou jacket was a contrast to her pale skin and blond hair thus bringing out her beauty that radiated across the hall. As of lately, Kise hadn't been feeling well so it was easy for her to return home early, her management hoping and praying for her fast recovery.

When the apartment's door opened to the sight of a tanned male in basketball jersey, Kise happily got up to greet Aomine but immediately collapsed, resulting in her falling back on the couch. Eyes widening, Aomine rushed over to her side, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Ao... minecchi... I-it hurts... Make... Make it stop..." Kise croaked, struggling to get her words across to the tanned individual.

Panicking, Aomine cradles Kise in an arm while the other pulls out his cell phone to call for an ambulance, fingers trembling across the keypad.

"Hehehe, just kidding, Daicchi... I'm fine!" Kise smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Frowning, Aomine buries his face in the nook of her neck. "You stupid blonde... Don't scare me like that, next time I'll kill you myself..."

Pulling his face away from her neck, Aomine gazes into Kise's eyes and slowly leant in. Holding up her small, pale-ish hands to his mouth, Kise blocks off his kiss as she grins mischievously.

Denying him a kiss was something she had found interesting to watch. Every time she did so, he would whine like a child and try all sorts of ways to get her to kiss him, though it only ever happened once in a blue moon.

Feeling a sudden wetness on her palm, Kise quickly removed her hands to find that Aomine had licked her palms.

"Ahomine, that's disgusting you know!"

" That's not what you said when I licked you d-"

" E-enough already baka! Stop it, you're running the moment..." Kise blushed, looking away from him.

Aomine could only smile as he covered her soft luscious lips with his slightly chapped ones, tongue sneaking into the hot cavern and light moans were heard as his hands roam around her body.

_Meanwhile..._

An elderly lady stopped by and got off her bicycle. She pulled out an envelope from her satchel of letters. Opening the mailbox to the couple's house, she inserted it in and closed the lid. Turning around, she looks into the house with a smile and sighs happily.

"Ah... How nice young love is..." She said to herself, getting back on the bike and rode off into the darkness of the evening.

Oh how wrong the elderly woman is, young love's bond is easily broken by many things. Peer pressure, parental expectations, different goals and objectives...

_Or perhaps a certain brown envelope..._

Note: I'm gonna update Break up or make up by the end of the month since I found a job and its starting this Sunday!


End file.
